


Mistletoe Promise

by riversong_sam



Series: Christmas Drabbles 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 118Parings: Sam x ReaderRequest: mizzezm said:Hey hun have a wonderful Thanksgiving. Can I get 3&19 with Dean and Sam. ❤Prompt: 3. Under the Mistletoe, 19. Traditional Christmas DinnerA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. Please Support My Blog.Become a Patron?
Series: Christmas Drabbles 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592620
Kudos: 3





	Mistletoe Promise

You were at Jody’s house for a small christmas party. Donna, Bobby, the boys and you showed up. You were sipping whiskey leaning in a doorway watching Dean and Claire play the wii, you didn’t notice Jody slip behind you and hang up some mistletoe.   
You smiled up at Sam when you felt his presence behind you.  
“Enjoying your show?” he chuckled softly, nodding at his brother and Claire.  
“They are entertaining.”   
He hummed and tilted your head up as he leaned down to kiss you.   
“What was that for?” you giggle   
“Mistletoe” he smirked  
“Is that the only way to get a kiss from you?”  
“No it isn’t you can have one whenever you want. I promise.”


End file.
